Life at CHROME
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: Oneshot of my self insert having fun with my OC child. Humanized


If someone comes up with another idea they'd like to see, like a prank idea or something to do with cooper or one of the other agents, let me knooow

* * *

I've decided to stop with The Unseen Plague. It has gotten too long for me to keep up with anymore. You can always read the roleplay on ask-cooper-carr or dovahstudios

Also I've had a major art/writing block recently and I haven't really been able to write or draw anything.

This is just a series of oneshots of my self insert, being a detailer at C.H.R.O.M.E. Just to help me get back into the writing mood.

Enjoy me basically being a parent to my OC child.

* * *

1.) I walked into Cooper's office, and low and behold, he was stressed again.

"Hey, boss, what's up?" I asked, sitting down in the guest chair in front of his desk. He glanced up at me but then looked back down to his computer.

"Are you having a slow day today?" He asked.

"Just about, yeah. Most of the agents cars got cleaned this past week. You look stressed though, dude." I scooted closer in the chair. "I know what makes you happy."

He finally stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "Alright. You got me." He slid me his car keys and I snatched them up.

"I'm gonna make your Caddy look like glass." I stated before walking out the door.

"Make sure you check the back seat!" He called after as I walked out.

I knew how to get to him. I normally don't like doing peoples' cars for free if I can help it, but Cooper is an exception. I mean, he's my boss, but I also like his Cadillac, so it's like a win win for everyone. I'd do his Caddy anyday.

When I walked back to his office, I set his keys back on the desk and he looked up. "What was the record this time?"

"23 wrappers, not including bits and pieces of edges and candy that fell." I sat down in the chair again. "You know, you wouldn't have this problem if you'd just, stop buying him so many Skittles."

"It's too late now. He's got me in a loop every time we go fill up at the station." He leaned back in his chair.

"Get a garbage back there then. You know how hard it is to get sticky candy out of carpet?"

"There's no room for a bin back there with everything that needs to go. He'll just miss. He's dropping the candy on the floor?" He finally perked up at my sentence.

"All. Over. The. Place." I said flatly. "Either that or stop using the heater on the bottom vents."

"I'll have to have a talk with him. Thank you."

* * *

2.) Cooper walked up to me while I was cleaning a car. He had an annoyed look on his face and I was excited to hear what he had to say.

"I need those dreadful wrappers and candy bits removed again." He sighed, handing me his keys. "I'm too busy to pick them up myself."

"Aw, your car is dirty with plastic." I joked making a fake whine, which made Cooper give me a look I loved to see.

"Just, do what you need to do. You don't have to do the outside, just, inside."

"I'll do what I can to make my child feel happy, yes." I smirked. That made his look become even funnier. "Hey, technically I'm your parent."

He walked away in silence which made me laugh out loud. I fetched his car and pulled it into the space next to me when Max came up.

"What's up, little man?" I asked, stepping out of the car.

"Don't ruin my record!" He whined. "I've worked so hard!"

"How much did you get to this time?" I asked, opening the back door.

"I think 30. It depends if I counted right."

"Looks like 30 to me. Boy, you're gonna have cavities in no time if you keep up like this." I joked as I grabbed a handful of wrappers.

"I brush my teeth everyday though."

"I know. But you gotta cut down. Give your pops a break, huh?" I stood back and slid the garbage can closer to me. "What if I left one wrapper in there to start you off?"

"Do it! Do it!" He cheerfully cried. "But hide it good, dad checks after you clean."

"Man, he doesn't trust me, does he?" I shook my head. "You could keep some in your pockets though. Then drop them like a bomb!"

He nodded. "Good idea!" I loved doing this to Cooper. But he knows I do a good job so he can't really complain.


End file.
